Animalistic
by Canadino
Summary: Somehow, the Nishiura baseball team are more like animals than you would think. Slight Abe/Mihashi and Hanai/Tajima


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

"What's the morose look for?"

Izumi glances up at Sakaeguchi, who's looking down at him as he shoves his things into his bag. "You've had that troubled sort of look like you're thinking too hard about something."

Izumi shrugs as he stands up and dusts the dirt off his pants. "It's nothing really. I've just got to write this paper and I've got no material for it." Unlike _most_ of the people on the Nishiura baseball team, Izumi takes school _seriously_. Sakaeguchi would understand, so he doesn't have a problem discussing it.

"Oh? What's the paper about?"

"In literature class, we've been reading this book about how while we think we're civilized people, we actually retain a lot of the animal characteristics. It's deep in a weird way." He shrugs. "We've got to write a paper about animal characteristics we notice in other people. It's just…I don't usually look at people and think they act like animals, you know?"

"Right." Sakaeguchi nods. "Have you talked to Mihashi or Tajima about this?"

"I think they're planning on doing it a couple hours before school starts," Izumi says seriously.

Sakaeguchi nods again and look out at the field, where a couple of their teammates are picking up loose bits of equipment. "Actually," he says, as Izumi straightens up, "I've been thinking that a couple people on the team have a sort of…predatory relationship." He turns. "Maybe you can write about that."

"Who are you talking about?"

Sakaeguchi opens his mouth to say it, but he closes it and shakes his head. "You won't be able to write about it well if you don't notice it yourself. It's very obvious, though. I think once you notice it, you won't be able to unsee it." When Izumi gives him a disgruntled look, he shrugs. "If you don't see it tomorrow, I'll tell you after practice."

[=]

People on the team acting like animals? Izumi can't see it. Sure, they're very passionate about baseball but that doesn't mean they act like animals. He tries to think about it during math class. Mihashi bites his lip and copies down the notes Izumi knows from experience he doesn't understand. Mihashi could be exhibiting the survival defense instinct. Tajima, sitting a few seats away, is staring at the board in what can be described as 'strict' concentration. Tajima is wild, but that doesn't mean animalistic.

Sakaeguchi specified 'relationships', though, and Izumi tries to wrap his mind around that. Biology class says that there are many relationships animals can have. They can beneficial toward each other, or they can harm each other. Still, that doesn't quite answer his question.

Izumi is tempted to ask what Tajima and Mihashi think about the subject during lunch, but Tajima begins a ramble about things his grandpa says and never gives Izumi a chance. Hamada senses Izumi wants to say something and is about to politely interrupt when the door to the classroom is thrown open.

"Mihashi!" Abe shouts, startling the entire class with his booming voice. "What's this I hear that you didn't turn in your history homework? I thought you said you finished it a few days ago."

Mihashi throws up his hands in defense and accidentally throws some rice in Izumi's face in the process. Abe ignores his pitcher's blatant show of fear and storms into the room, practically pushing people out of his way. He's got a scary look on his face. Izumi makes a note of this. "Mihashi, you've got to keep on top of things next time."

"I-I _know_, Abe-kun…it's just…I…I _forgot_ it at home…" Izumi thinks Abe might pick up Mihashi by the collar and keep yelling at him, but Abe mysteriously keeps his cool and only stands next to the cowering boy. Izumi studies this. Curious.

"Hanai said Momoe can't make it to practice today so we're supposed to do laps and we've got the afternoon free. She doesn't trust us alone on the field." He gives Tajima a pointed look. "You should go find that paper." Then, after a pause, "I'll come with you."

"O-okay…" Abe looks pleased as peaches. He can actually pull off a scowl that radiates happiness. Izumi drinks from his juice box. This is probably what happens in the wild when a wolf corners a rabbit and is about to sink its teeth into it. Of course, Abe has been chasing Mihashi for ages so it's about time the rabbit gives in.

The ruckus Abe has been raising alerts people from other classrooms, because Hanai appears at the door a couple seconds later. "Abe," he calls, looking a little stern. Abe turns and Izumi envisions a fight between the two, stemming from Abe's desire to eat up the rabbit.

"Hanai!" Tajima launches himself out of the seat with the agility of leaping jaguar. Izumi wonders why he can't suddenly stop thinking of all his classmates as animals. "Abe said we don't have practice today! Wanna go get ice cream after? And come to my house?"

"What?" Hanai says, having trouble following all the things Tajima has planned. Izumi nods at this confusion tactic. He had wrongfully considered Hanai a predator, but in reality, he's being hunted by Tajima. Izumi digs into his bag and pulls out a notebook. He clicks his pen and begins to write.


End file.
